


[podfic] Haunted

by eafay70



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s01e23 Skin of Evil, F/F, Hallucinations, Holodecks/Holosuites, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:Counselor Troi doesn't like Halloween.
Relationships: Deanna Troi/Tasha Yar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[podfic] Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566026) by [justabrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain). 



> This is a Pod-O-Ween treat for Peasina, who asked for spooky TNG podfic. I hope you like this!
> 
> Thanks to justabrain for giving blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> This podfic contains a few moments which are intentionally louder than the surrounding narration. Those moments are:  
> 2:01 - sound effect of spaceship door closing  
> 2:44 - character shouting  
> 2:56 - character shouting  
> 3:05 - character shouting  
> I included the moments that stood out to me during the editing process; if you would like me to add to the above list of louder moments because I've missed something, please let me know.

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 or as an M4A via the links below.

**Links**

[MP3 (4.75 MB, runtime 6:24)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/280yiv4xbbtbbav/haunted.mp3?dl=0)

[M4A (4.59 MB, runtime 6:24)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/27nymqv6jqc4i89/haunted.m4a?dl=0)

Music used: ["She Dreams in Blue"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpAyaAyWl-M) by Josh Woodward [(Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 4.0)](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Sound effects from [TrekCore.com's page of "Star Trek Iconic Sounds"](https://www.trekcore.com/audio/)


End file.
